We're Snowed In
by disneyotakuneko
Summary: Kageyama is in his car with Hinata and they get snowed in. The temperature is dropping as time passes by. What happens when the only thing they can do is share body heat? KageHina one-shot. Cute small fluff.


**A/N: Here is a KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata) one shot! This pairing is life and ASDFGHJKL. It is based off of a prompt from OTPPROMPTS on TUMBLR. I changed it up quite a bit, but I'm sure you'll know which one it is when you see it. A little is also based off of something I've read but have forgotten where it's from. Sorry! Well hope you enjoy~~**

"How could you have missed that?!" The King of the Court yelled.

Hinata jumped up, "It's not my fault you're a bad player!"

It was just another winter day at Karasuno High. The birds were hiding in tress, cherry blossoms weren't in bloom, and the two beloved best friends were at it again.

"Oh, _I'm _the bad player?"

"Obviously," retorted Hinata, "Yamaguchi's even better than you!"

"If you could not drag me into this conversation, that'd be great…" Yamaguchi awkwardly hid behind Tsukishima.

Kageyama walked up to Hinata. "At least I'm tall enough to reach the top of the net."

"Gah! I can do that, too! I'm not as short as you think!" The decoy placed his hands on his hips. He reluctantly headed over to the net and got into a jumping stance. There was a moment when everything was still and silent.

Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Are you going to do something?"

"Ah, yeah! Just give me a moment!" Hinata stood up and started walking backwards.

"Oi! What're you doing?"

"Something." Once he got to the other side of the gym, Hinata started to run. "Watch me!" He was running faster than anything Kageyama had seen before, but it didn't surprise the King that much. He'd seen this many times and expected as much from Hinata. If not, more.

Kageyama gazed at Hinata dubiously. It looked as if the decoy may actually reach the top if he jumped high enough. His eyebrows furrowed and he concentrated more on the boy.

The net was right there; right in front of him. Hinata was sure he could reach the top if he tried hard enough. He closed his eyes as he leaped into the air. His right arm stretched out in front of him and the rough material touched the tip of his fingers before falling straight to the ground. Hinata stared blankly at his hands before shouting, "No! I was so close! Wait, it touched the tip of my fingers, right?" He ran up to Kageyama eagerly.

Kageyama sighed, "You touched the center of the net but not the top."

"Wah?! What's up with that?" Hinata looked down disappointed.

The King gave a small smirk before ruffling Hinata's hair, "Told you, dumbass."

"Okay, that's enough." Daichi interrupted the two and separated them. "If you guys hadn't noticed, everyone left already. Suga was trying to get your attention while Tsukishima was laughing his ass off at you two."

Hinata started blushing like a school girl before trying to fix his hair. "Sorry, Daichi!"

"Mhm, sorry." Kageyama gathered his and Hinata's things while the decoy put the equipment away. "We'll be leaving now. Come on, Hinata." Kageyama dragged him outside and shoved Hinata's stuff into his arms.

"Jeez, no need to be so forceful." Hinata said as he put his coat and scarf on. "Looks like it's snowing. Can we still ride our bikes back home?"

"You are a dumbass. I don't have a bike, and does it look like we could ride back, anyway?" Kageyama looked at Hinata annoyed. "My car is back at the bus station. Let's leave your bike here and get it tomorrow. I'll drive you back home."

Hinata looked up to Kageyama, "That'd be nice, but you can't drive without an adult yet. Did you forget?"

"I know that!" Kageyama replied hastily. His face reddened as he turned his head away from the other.

Hinata tried to hold in a laugh at his reaction.

Kageyama continued, "I was going to call my mom and ask her to meet us at the station. Then we would drive you home."

Hinata blinked confusedly, "What's the point in having your mom go all the way there just to go back home?" He tilted his head waiting for a response.

The King's eyes twitched in exasperation as he restrained himself from killing the boy before him. _"Do you want to walk home by yourself when it's snowing and possibly have something bad happen to you just because you're a total fucking dumbass?" _Kageyama hissed at Hinata.

The decoy jumped back and clutched himself, "Ooo! _Scaaarrryyyy!_" He even shivered a bit.

Kageyama clucked his tongue and started walking away. "I'm leaving now so I'd come if I were you…"

Hinata stood there, watching Kageyama stroll away from his sight. He smiled and asked, "Why? Are you worried about me?"

Kageyama froze and spun around. "Worried about you? W-What are you talking about?" He stuttered as he rushed up to Hinata. "Where did you get that idea?!" His hands were clenched as he stared anxiously at Hinata.

"I was just kidding! Calm down!" Laughing, he placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

The King's face flushed with red as he batted Hinata's hand away. "Dumbass!" He hurriedly walked away and covered his face with his scarf.

Hinata simpered, pleased with himself that he's the only one who could make the 'King of the Court' have those expressions.

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, "Would you hurry up?" His eyes were averting Hinata's as best as they could.

"I'm commminnngg!" He ran over to Kageyama's side.

By the time they arrived at the bus station, it had started to snow hard.

"Shit. Get inside." Hinata complied and walked into a building. Kageyama soon followed. "I don't want my mom to have to suffer in this weather so I'll call her and tell her we're staying until this blows over. I'll have her tell your parents, too."

Hinata just nodded and sat at one of the empty seats. He looked out the window, sighing. "If I knew it'd be this bad, I would've just walked home myself…" His eyes rested on Kageyama. He relaxed his head on his hand while he smiled to himself. He knew for quite a while the feelings he held for Kageyama. He would never tell anyone about them though! Especially the King himself! They'd all just laugh and tease him. Kageyama though… Hinata was too scared to even think of what would happen if he found out. What if he was disgusted by him? Mad at him? Or worse: ignored by him? He shook his head in attempt of getting rid of the awful thoughts.

"Yeah, I know… I will. St-stop! Don't talk about that! Just tell his parents, okay? This should be over soon…. No, I haven't yet and I'm not going to! I won't tell him! Goodbye. Fine, I love you, too. I'll be home in not too long. Same for Hinata. Bye." Kageyama groaned as he hung up. He sauntered over to Hinata. His hands were covering his face.

"So uh… It doesn't look like the weather's getting any better." Hinata peered over at Kageyama. "What did your mom say?"

Kageyama lifted his hands from his face. "She told us to be safe and that she would contact your parents."

"Oh okay. Well who were you guys talki-" Kageyama immediately got up and ran out the door. "Hey, Kageyama! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Hinata jumped up and sprinted after him.

"No! What the hell?!" Kageyama was on his knees in front of a car.

"Why are you running so fast?" Hinata puffed out loudly.

"My car has been covered in snow…" Kageyama looked distress.

Hinata laughed, "That's all?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"We could always just clear the snow and get into the car just in case the doors freeze later on."

Kageyama stood up and headed straight to his car. In no time at all, majority of the snow was off of the car. He entered the car and sat in the back seats. He stared out the window to Hinata, waiting for the decoy to join him.

Hinata soon got the hint and walked up to the car. He looked around not knowing where he should sit. Kageyama opened the door.

"You should sit back here, too. I don't want to you to touch the driver or passenger seat."

"Huh? You don't trust me?"

"That's part of it."

Hinata's shoulders sunk but he nodded his head, "Fine." Kageyama scooted over and he entered the car. He sat a seat away from the King. There was no way he could sit so close to him.

Kageyama stared at Hinata, "Why are you sitting away from me?"

Hinata was surprised by the sudden question. "I just, um… I don't want to sit next to you."

Kageyama raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you're scary!"

Scary? Kageyama always wondered why Hinata called him scary. This was his normal face so if Hinata didn't like it, he'd just have to deal with it. It bothered him quite a bit that Hinata didn't want to sit next to him. He didn't particularly want to sit next to the dumbass either, but he just got irked when Hinata said that. "Then I'll sit next to you." Kageyama had begun to scoot over to his right when hands hit him straight in the center of his face.

"No! Stop Bakageyama! I don't want to sit next to you!" Hinata was trying to push Kageyama away with all his strength.

"What are you doing, dumbass?!" Kageyama yells were muffled by the sweaty hands. His hands flew up to the others arms with a tight grip.

"Don't sit next to me!"

"Why not?!" Kageyama was pissed at this point. "Dammit, Hinata!" His grip got stronger as he tried to pull the hands away from his face.

"Owwww! I'll tell you if you let go!" Hinata was in so much pain that he thought his arms may fall off.

Kageyama growled, "Fine." His grip loosened then soon disappeared.

"Uh, thank you." Hinata rubbed his forearms and whipped his head around to Kageyama. He started scooting backwards in fear but bumped into the door.

"Don't look so scared." Kageyama appeared very irritated. "Now why don't you want to sit next to me?"

Hinata scratched the back of his neck, "Well… Actually never mind."

"Never mind? You're so annoying. I give up. You don't have to tell me." Kageyama went back to his seat and let out a long sigh.

Hinata looked down to his hands. _It's not my fault. It's his fault for trying to be next to me. When is this snow going to blow over?_ "Oh, yeah. Kageyama?"

"What is it?"

"Earlier when you were calling your mom, who were you guys talking about?"

"What do you mean 'who'?" His attention turned to me.

"You said something like," Hinata put on the scariest face he could and imitated Kageyama, "_**No, I haven't and I'm not going to! *grrr* I won't tell him!**_"

Kageyama's face flushed. "I don't look like that! And I don't growl, dumbass!"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah you do."

"Shut up. Also, it's none of your business who we were talking about."

"Oh. Okay…" _I was sure they were talking about me. Why? I don't know._ "Then what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Quit lying! Why aren't you telling me?" Hinata puffed his cheeks.

Kageyama clenched his teeth. _I can't tell him that my mom has some crazy idea that I like Hinata! That's just stupid. We're both boys, and he's Hinata, the dumbass! _"Just forget about it. Don't waste your energy in here and end up falling asleep."

"You're mean." Hinata crossed his arms and looked away. He noticed the car was finally covered in snow. "We're snowed in…"

"I know. I can see."

Hinata closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. He began shivering as it started to get really cold in the car. The heater broke a week ago so that wouldn't be much use. "Ka-Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"I-I-I'm c-cold. Are y-you?"

"I guess. You're shaking like a Chihuahua." He started thinking and came up with the only reasonable solution to him. "Want to cuddle?"

"W-Wuah?!" Hinata's face turned bright red. "Wh-why?! I-I'm not t-th-that cold!"

"You seem to be freezing, and I'm getting colder by the minute. It's the only logical way to get heat. Why are you freaking out?"

Hinata sighed in relief. _Of course he doesn't think anything of it. I might as well do it. _"Never m-mi-mind. Let's ju-just get this o-over with…" He waited as Kageyama leaned on the door and spread out his arms and legs. Hinata then scooted backwards into his lap. Kageyama's arms wrapped around Hinata's stomach and their legs were intertwined with one other's. Although it was nothing, it felt as if Hinata was being embraced. He couldn't stop his face from getting redder and redder as time passed.

"Are you feeling better?" Kageyama looked down at the boy.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kageyama." Hinata relaxed into his arms. "You're really warm." He turned on his side so his back wasn't to Kageyama's stomach anymore. He nuzzled into Kageyama's neck. "You're like a teddy bear." By now, Hinata had no idea what he was doing. It was as if his mind went into auto-pilot. He couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama.

Kageyama's eyes widened as his friend continued on. _Wh-what is he doing?! I feel weird right now! Really weird! My heart feels like it going to explode out of my chest! What's happening? I can't take anymore! _He unwrapped his arms and pushed Hinata off of him.

"Uff! What's your problem?" Hinata looked really surprised.

"Why am I feeling so strange!?" Kageyama started to yell.

"Eh? Like what?"

"You telling me I'm warm and like a teddy bear has made me feel so uneasy! Then when you nuzzled me and wrapped your arm around me… I couldn't handle it! I felt like my heart was going to explode! It felt like it was going 'GWUAAHHH'!" He looked down. "So what's going on?!"

Hinata gaped at him. _He really hasn't ever fallen in love. _Hinata started blushing and twiddling his fingers. "That's… A good reason… is… you probably… it's probably… probably because you **like me.**" Kageyama stared up at him. "People would call this… It would be **love**, Kageyama."

"How?! That's not possible!"

"I know that's why!"

"How do you know for sure!?"

Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Because for me," he averted his eyes, "I also… like you, Kageyama."

Kageyama stared at Hinata. He squinted his eyes and turned his head. He stared at nothing for a few seconds until…

_Ah… He's finally… Realized it. _Hinata looked cautiously at Kageyama. His face was completely red with his eyes wide open. You could see sweat coming down his face. Hinata decided he should probably do something seeing as the situation was pretty awkward. He crawled up to Kageyama and gently grabbed his face. He turned it to face his own.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kageyama asked- his voice was calmer than before but a bit shaky.

Hinata pursed his lips, "Well… I thought we should kiss now."

"Ah, I guess you're right…"

"I-I am?!"

"I don't know! Let's just do it!"

"Alright!"

Hinata's eyes were glued shut while Kageyama's were softly closed. Kageyama reached for Hinata's face and held it. He leaned in until he felt a soft, comforting pair of lips on his own. A few seconds later, they finally separated from each other. Hinata slowly opened his eyes just to be met with the blue ones he could stare into for hours. Both faces were flushed with red. Kageyama let go of Hinata's face and quickly covered his mouth.

Hinata sat straight up. He looked nervous, "Was it bad?"

"No… My heart really hurts though."

Hinata relaxed and started laughing.

"Wh-why are you laughing?"

"You can be really cute." Hinata gave him a genuine smile.

"Don't be stupid!" Kageyama buried his face into his knees.

Hinata went over to him and hugged him. He lowered his head into Kageyama's neck. "I love you."

Kageyama felt as if a thousand butterflies were in his stomach. He couldn't help but have an awkward smile on his face. "Dumbass…"


End file.
